La Wisdom, Chronique d'Une Année Compliquée
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - UA - De l'art de s'attirer des ennuis sans les chercher... Edward, Alphonse, Russell et Roy sont bien placés pour en parler... La Wisdom High School, bien plus qu'une école pour eux. Shonen ai, très léger Roy x Edward.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Titre :** Wisdom High School : chronique d'une année compliquée

**Genre :** OS très long, Schoolfic, un peu OOC

**Résumé :** De l'art de s'attirer des ennuis sans les chercher. Edward, Alphonse, Russell et Roy sont bien placés pour en parler... La Wisdom High School, bien plus qu'une école, pour eux... UA

**Rating :** T, pour le langage

**Pairing :** Léger Roy x Edward sur la fin, shônen-ai

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Claimer :** Le docteur Dalaha est à moi ! Même si ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est la deuxième fois que je le fais intervenir…

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** HIK3TSU. Merci à toi ! :p

**Note :** Ceci m'est soudainement venu alors que je regardais un épisode de Fullmetal Alchemist. Pour des soucis de fluidité, j'ai dû rajeunir Roy. Il a donc le même âge qu'Edward dans ce One Shot, c'est-à-dire dix-sept ans. Vous retrouverez également d'autres personnages dont les âges ont été modifiés. Ah, et aussi… Edward n'a pas d'automails… Et pour les noms des Homonculus, je me base sur la version _**papier**_du manga, et non pas sur l'_animé_… Bien que vous aurez l'occasion de revoir des personnages issus de cette version. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop long… Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

xXx **_**Wisdom High School : chronique d'une année compliquée**_** xXx

* * *

  
**_

« Aspirant Edward Elric ! »

L'adolescent blond détourna son regard doré de son imposant volume traitant de l'Alchimie médicinale pour le poser sur la bibliothécaire. La jeune femme brune semblait toute intimidée à l'idée de lui parler, mais il avait l'habitude, après quatre passés entre les murs de la Wisdom High School.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mademoiselle Sciezka ? »

« Navrée de vous déranger dans votre étude, mais le président Bradley m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il vous attend dans son bureau en ce moment-même. »

Edward lui lança un regard étonné avant de se redresser.

« Connaissez-vous le motif de cet entretien ? »

« Non, je l'ignore. Cette information ne m'a pas été communiquée. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire.

« Bien. Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Sciezka. », déclara-t-il, avant de lui remettre l'épais livre qu'il lisait avant d'être dérangé. « Oh, avant que je ne l'oublie, auriez-vous l'amabilité de remettre cet ouvrage en place, s'il vous plait ? Je ne voudrais pas faire patienter le président Bradley davantage… »

« Bien entendu. Filez donc, je m'en voudrais de vous mettre en retard. »

La remerciant d'un autre sourire, Edward récupéra sa veste verte abandonnée sur le dossier de sa chaise et sortit de la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées. Sa principale préoccupation pendant le court trajet le menant au bureau de Bradley ne fut pas le sujet qu'ils aborderaient au cours de leur entrevue – il en avait déjà une petite idée – mais bien la façon dont il pourrait s'en échapper le plus vite possible.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut guère que deux ou trois minutes pour échafauder une excuse potable, la forme de la forme du bureau se dessinant bien trop tôt à son goût. Lorsqu'il fut arrêté devant, il inspira profondément puis expira calmement et toqua.

« Entrez ! »

La main droite d'Edward attrapa la poignée et la tourna, ouvrant la porte. L'adolescent fit quelques pas dans la pièce et fut étonné de voir que le président n'était pas seul : un autre étudiant était présent dans le bureau. Celui-ci se retourna et Edward put constater avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de son frère cadet, Alphonse Elric. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel le plus jeune répondit par un sourire apaisant.

« Ah, Aspirant Elric ! », s'exclama King Bradley.

« Monsieur. », déclara Edward en le saluant. « Mademoiselle Sciezka m'a appris que vous m'aviez convoqué ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est exact. », sourit le président. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Edward attrapa la seconde chaise vacante et obéit, non sans ressentir un certain désappointement. Que faisait Alphonse ici ? Si, comme il le pensait, Bradley souhaitait aborder le sujet de sa spécialisation, cette conversation ne devrait-elle pas être privée ?

« Bien. Les garçons, si je vous ai faits appeler aujourd'hui – et vous devez vous en douter – c'est bien entendu pour parler de votre future orientation. »

Alphonse lui lança un regard interloqué. Manifestement, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Mais… », commença-t-il. « Ces choses-là ne doivent-elles pas être faites… En privé ? »

« Si, bien entendu. Seulement, j'ai pensé qu'étant donné que vous êtes frères, cela ne vous dérangerait pas. Mais… Peut-être me suis-je trompé ? », s'inquiéta Bradley.

« Non, non ! », s'empressèrent de répondre les Aspirants Elric en cœur. « Pas du tout ! »

« Bien. », sourit le président. « Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous commencions au plus vite ? »

Edward et Alphonse se regardèrent, incertains, avant d'acquiescer.

« Merveilleux. »

Bradley ouvrit le tiroir le plus bas de son bureau et en tira deux dossiers blancs. Sur la couverture de chacun d'eux, l'on pouvait voir les photos des deux garçons accompagnées de leurs noms respectifs. Leurs dossiers scolaires, apparemment. Le président ouvrit chacun d'eux afin de les relire sommairement puis son visage se durcit et son regard se fit plus sérieux.

« Bien. », déclara-t-il. « Sachez, jeunes gens, que la décision que vous allez prendre aujourd'hui sera déterminante pour la suite de vos études. Comme aucun de nous ici ne doute sur les résultats de vos examens de fin d'année, il vous faut d'ores-et-déjà émettre un choix concernant votre spécialisation. »

Edward et Alphonse hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient déjà cela.

« Il est important que vous soyez sûrs de ce que vous voulez étudier pour valider votre Cycle Terminal. Je ne vous cache pas qu'une fois l'année commencée, il vous sera impossible de revenir en arrière et de changer de section. Les choix que vous allez me confier dès aujourd'hui ne seront bien entendu pas définitifs, il vous sera toujours possible de revenir dessus avant le mois prochain, date à partir de laquelle il vous ne sera vous sera plus possible de toucher à votre dossier. »

Ca aussi, ils le savaient. Leurs professeurs le leur rabâchaient assez souvent depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Edward déglutit.

« Voilà en ce qui concerne les formalités administratives. Avant de discuter plus en détails, avez-vous des questions ? »

Une fois de plus, Alphonse et Edward se regardèrent puis le cadet détourna les yeux.

« Nos professeurs vous ont-ils fait part de recommandations à notre sujet ? », questionna-t-il.

Bradley lui sourit.

« Oui. Pour leur part, ils trouvent que vous avez tous les deux un énorme potentiel. Ils m'ont confié à plusieurs reprises que vous, Alphonse, semblez être plus à l'aise avec les enseignements concernant les éléments naturels. Vos professeurs seraient plus que ravis de vous accueillir dans la section V. »

Le visage du cadet Elric s'illumina.

« Vraiment ? », s'extasia-t-il.

« Vraiment. », répéta le président.

« Fantastique ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'étudier l'Alchimie du Vent ! C'est pour cela que j'ai intégré la Wisdom High School ! »

« Bien, bien. Je suppose donc que c'est votre premier choix pour l'année prochaine ? »

« Oui ! »

A cette réponse, King Bradley tendit la main pour la refermer sur son tampon encreur vert. Avec un geste qu'il avait certainement exécuté d'innombrables fois, il l'abattit violemment sur le dossier d'Alphonse, lequel se retrouva pourvu d'un triangle vert.

« Voulez-vous, par précaution, émettre un second choix ? »

Alphonse se frotta le menton en réfléchissant. Que pourrait-il bien choisir ? Le Feu ? Non, bien trop destructeur pour lui… La Terre, alors ? Non, ça ne l'intéressait aucunement… Alors peut-être que…

« L'Alchimie médicinale, Monsieur ! », déclara-t-il, le regard sûr.

« Excellent. »

Là-dessus, il attrapa son tampon noir et recommença son geste. A présent, à côté du triangle vert, l'on pouvait à présent apercevoir une gentiane sombre.

« Très bien ! Je transmettrai vos vœux à vos professeurs dans les plus brefs délais. », dit Bradley en refermant le dossier d'Alphonse. « A présent, passons à vous si vous le voulez bien, Aspirant Edward Elric. Vous êtes-vous décidé ? »

La main de l'adolescent se crispa sur son genou.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir vous répondre que non, Monsieur. »

« Ceci est vraiment très fâcheux, jeune homme. Aucune Alchimie ne vous attire en particulier ? »

« Je crains que non, Monsieur. »

« Pourtant, vous êtes un des rares éléments à pouvoir entrer dans n'importe quelle section… Vos professeurs ne cessent de me vanter votre génie, il est fort regrettable que vous ne puissiez vous décider… »

Edward regarda son président avec étonnement. Il savait que ces capacités dépassaient de très loin celles de ses camarades, mais de là à être accepté dans n'importe quelle section supérieure… C'était une grande surprise.

« Je suis navré d'insister, Aspirant Elric, mais il me faut votre réponse dès aujourd'hui… »

« Je comprends très bien, Monsieur. Cependant, je n'en ai pas à vous donner, pour le moment. »

Le regard de Bradley se fit pensif pendant quelques secondes.

« Peut-être un délai vous serait-il utile, de façon à pouvoir discuter avec vos professeurs ou votre famille ? »

Les prunelles d'Edward se figèrent. Sa famille ? Quelle plaisanterie… La seule famille qui lui restait, en dehors d'un père absent, d'une mère décédée et d'une grand-mère de cœur, était présente dans la même pièce qu'eux. Un délai ne lui servirait à rien d'autre qu'à faire patienter le président… Il allait l'en informer lorsque la voix d'Alphonse s'éleva dans le bureau.

« C'est très gentil à vous, Monsieur. », dit-il. « Je suis certain qu'Edward vous en sera reconnaissant, n'est-ce pas, grand frère ? »

L'aîné Elric accrocha le regard doré de son cadet, si semblable au sien et pourtant tellement plus brillant. Il n'eut pas la force de le contredire alors qu'Alphonse le suppliait muettement de se taire. Comment lui résister quand il y mettait autant de ferveur ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué. Il ne savait pas résister à Alphonse, c'était un fait avéré.

Défait, l'adolescent soupira en maudissant intérieurement son frère sur dix-sept générations. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Se tournant vers le président, il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Bien, Aspirant Elric. », reprit Bradley. « Je ne peux malheureusement vous accorder que deux heures. Je vous serais donc gré de bien vouloir vous présenter dans ce même bureau aux environs de vingt heures trente, ce soir. Puis-je compter sur vous ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Je vous remercie de votre générosité. », déclara Edward en s'inclinant.

« Je vous en prie. Après tout, vous faites parti de l'élite de la Wisdom High School. Je m'en voudrais si jamais vous preniez une mauvaise décision aussi déterminante que celle-ci pour votre avenir… », sourit le président, le regard brillant d'un petit quelque chose que l'élève n'arriva pas à déterminer.

Là-dessus, le vieil homme se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, suivi d'Edward et d'Alphonse. Les deux adolescents sortirent du bureau sous l'œil inquisiteur de Bradley et prirent la direction de leur dortoir commun. Sur le chemin, l'aîné des frères Elric se perdit dans ses pensées. Cette année représentait sa sixième année scolaire au sein de la Wisdom High School, l'Académie d'Alchimie d'Amestris. A la fin de celle-ci se déroulaient des examens déterminant le passage ou non de l'Aspirant en classe supérieure, à savoir la classe de Spécialisation.

Jusqu'à présent, son parcours scolaire s'était déroulé sans anicroche, de même que celui d'Alphonse. Les deux adolescents étaient véritablement très doués dans le domaine de l'Alchimie et ne cessaient de progresser. Ils avaient validé leurs années précédentes avec brio sous les regards incrédules et admiratifs de leurs camarades de classe. Nombre d'entre eux les enviaient, mais Edward et Alphonse n'y avaient jamais fait attention ; peu leur importait.

Seulement, cette année représentait la première difficulté, pour l'aîné Elric. Alors qu'en général, la majorité des Aspirants connaissaient le type d'Alchimie qu'ils voulaient étudier dès la première année, Edward n'avait toujours pas réussi à se décider. Pourtant, six ans auraient dû lui être totalement bénéfiques pour prendre cette décision…

Parfois, Edward en venait à détester la Wisdom High School. En effet, cette Académie était différente des autres car elle offrait la possibilité à ses étudiants de choisir leur cursus de fin d'études, contrairement aux écoles d'Aerugo, de Xing, de Drachma ou de Creta. Ici, il n'était pas question de forcer les élèves à étudier quelque chose qui ne les intéressait pas. C'était sans doute pour cela que les rangs de la Wisdom étaient si fournis : des élèves de tous âges, de toutes conditions sociales, qu'ils soient pauvres ou riches ; tout le monde était accepté. Même des étudiants originaires d'autres pays.

Alors qu'Alphonse poussait la porte du dortoir, Edward pensa à May Chang, une élève de troisième année. Provenant d'une famille nombreuse de Xing, cette jeune fille avait émis le souhait de venir étudier à la Wisdom. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent blond se demandait toujours pourquoi elle s'était déplacée jusqu'à Amestris étant donné que sa spécialisation serait axée sur l'Elixirologie, l'Alchimie médicinale, alors que c'était précisément cette discipline qui était favorisée dans l'Académie Xinoise.

« Bah… Peu importe… », grommela Edward en se laissant tomber sur son lit. « Je m'en fiche… »

Plaçant son bras gauche sur ses yeux, il soupira de lassitude. Il en avait marre. Cette école commençait à le bouffer… Mais il devait rester. D'abord pour Alphonse, car il ne voulait pas abandonner son petit frère. Ensuite pour Mamie Pinako, qui s'évertuait à financer une partie de leurs études, arguant que leurs parents les lui avaient confiés. Et puis aussi pour Winry, qui se chargerait de son cas comme jamais auparavant s'il osait seulement émettre l'hypothèse de rentrer à Rizembool avant d'être diplômé…

Nullement surpris, Edward sentit son matelas s'affaisser sur le côté droit.

« Dis, grand frère… », dit Alphonse.

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la raison qui a entraîné notre inscription dans cette Académie ? »

« Bien sûr… », souffla l'aîné des frères Elric, alors que les souvenirs refaisaient brutalement surface.

« Est-ce que tu penses que Maman serait fière de nous ? », questionna encore Alphonse.

Edward écarquilla les yeux et retira son bras de son visage. Que lui prenait-il, d'un coup ? Inquiet, il se releva et s'assit sur son matelas. Son cadet avait un regard lointain alors que ses prunelles fixaient le sol pleureur du jardin à travers la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? », répondit son frère. « N'est-ce pas un trop tard pour s'interroger là-dessus ? »

« Je ne sais pas… », murmura Alphonse en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton et en les enlaçant de ses bras. « Je me suis toujours demandé si… Si Maman aurait été heureuse de nous voir entrer dans cette Académie… »

« Sans doute… Mamie Pinako nous répète souvent combien elle était radieuse lorsque nous lui transmutions des objets, étant petits. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu trouver une voie qui la rende plus fière que celle-ci… »

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Edward plia et déplia successivement les doigts de sa main gauche, son regard doré se perdant dans les nombreuses lézardes du plafond crème. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que leur mère les avait tragiquement quittés… En y repensant, l'adolescent blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Cette mauvaise épreuve était gravée dans sa tête comme si son esprit avait été marqué au fer blanc, ce fameux jour, et l'impression de perte ne s'était jamais atténuée depuis l'incident.

Alphonse se déplaça, faisant bouger le lit. Edward, légèrement relevé, accrocha ses prunelles ambre.

« Dis, grand frère… », répéta le cadet.

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ? », demanda-t-il, presque timidement.

Edward lui sourit doucement.

« Bien sûr, Al… Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. », déclara-t-il en fourrageant affectueusement ses cheveux.

« Merci… »

Reconnaissant, Alphonse se leva et attrapa son sac de cours. S'asseyant en tailleur sur son propre lit, il sortit de la toile un épais volume dont la couverture avait semble-t-il connu des jours meilleurs. Edward y jeta un coup d'œil furtif et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un grimoire traitant de l'Alchimie du Vent. Passant ses bras derrière sa tête, il esquissa un sourire. Oui, son cadet ne s'était pas trompé… Il avait bien choisi. Il était rare que ses yeux s'illuminent autant depuis que Trisha était décédée. A ce moment-là, l'aîné Elric ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de fierté pour son frère : il avait trouvé sa propre voie. Son sourire se fana bien vite, cependant. Si Alphonse avait fini par se décider, lui était loin de prendre sa décision… Sur cette amère constatation, Edward sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil léger, à plusieurs reprises entrecoupé par le bruissement que les pages tournées généraient.

**oOo oOo**

Une heure plus tard, Edward fut réveillé par Alphonse : il était temps d'aller dîner. L'adolescent se frotta lentement les yeux, remarquant que trois sacs étaient venus rejoindre les leurs. Ainsi, les autres jeunes hommes avec qui ils partageaient leur dortoir étaient déjà passés. S'asseyant, Edward étouffa un bâillement de sa main droite puis se leva. Alphonse l'attendait, posté devant les portes de la salle.

« Les autres sont déjà là-bas. »

L'aîné soupira faiblement alors que son estomac se manifestait. Le jeune émit un petit rire, habitué depuis longtemps à ce genre de choses.

« Allez, c'est parti… »

Il rejoignit son cadet et, ensemble, ils allèrent au réfectoire. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent leurs colocataires.

« Tiens, tiens… Si ce ne sont pas les Elric Brothers… Enfin réveillé, à ce que je vois ? », déclara un jeune homme brun dont les cheveux étaient attachés grâce à une lanière de cuir, un mauvais sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Edward soupira derechef. La soirée commençait bien.

« Fous lui la paix, Kimbley, tu veux ? », répliqua aussitôt un deuxième, blond aux yeux bleus cette fois-ci.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais prendre sa défense, Tringham. C'est marrant, ça arrive de plus en plus tôt à chaque fois… »

« Et alors ? »

Un rictus méprisant déforma les lèvres de Kimbley.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Elric était ton petit copain… Vous vous amusez bien, au moins ? Il n'est pas trop frigide ? »

Edward serra les doigts et les dents. Se demandant encore pourquoi il s'obstinant à partager une table avec eux lors des repas, il s'assit entre son troisième camarade et son jeune frère. Il se força à se calmer et respira profondément.

« En quoi le fait que je sois frigide ou non t'intéresse-t-il, Kimbley ? Aurais-tu des vues sur moi ? », questionna-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Tssk ! Ne va pas t'imaginer trop de choses ! Qui voudrait sortir avec toi, hein ? », cracha le brun, en se levant.

A côté de lui, Edward vit Alphonse et son ami serrer les poings. Il esquissa un sourire.

« C'est toi qui as commencé, que je sache. », déclara-t-il. « Ne viens pas te plaindre si les choses ne se déroulent pas comme tu le veux. »

Kimbley éclata de rire. Un rire méprisant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me fais pas de soucis ! », dit-il. « Seulement, _moi_, je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir tout le corps professoral derrière moi ! »

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là, ça ?

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. », intervint Roy Mustang, le troisième adolescent qui, jusque là, était resté muet.

« Le rapport, Mustang ? », grogna Kimbley. « Evidemment que tu ne le vois pas ! Tu es bien trop aveuglé pour ça ! »

Roy rougit imperceptiblement et se tut. Alphonse prit la relève.

« Hey mais… », commença-t-il, le menton dans sa main droite. « Ne serais-tu pas… Jaloux ? »

Zolf blêmit.

« Jaloux ? », éructa-t-il. « _Qui_ serait jaloux de _lui _? »

« Toi, manifestement. Sinon, cette scène n'aurait pas lieu. », ricana Russell.

Kimbley le foudroya du regard. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis, brusquement, les quatre adolescents attablés virent le cinquième joindre ses mains. Aussitôt, chacun d'eux se leva et tenta de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui. Malheureusement, Zolf était bien trop rapide pour eux. Inévitablement, il posa les mains au sol et les autres sentirent leurs estomacs se contracter. Il était trop tard… Autour d'eux, les autres Aspirants ne purent qu'assister à la dispute, impuissants.

« Kimbley ! », tonna une voix.

L'Aspirant Alchimiste se figea et se retourna. Les portes du réfectoire étaient ouvertes et, dans l'encadrement, il y avait…

« Président Bradley… », grimaça Zolf, d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu respectueux, sans qu'il n'arrive à l'obtenir.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie !? », gronda le vieil homme.

Edward, Alphonse, Russell et Roy se regroupèrent derrière leur camarade, les bras croisés. Leurs regards étaient insondables.

« Simple divergence d'opinion, Monsieur, rien de plus. », tenta l'autre en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le regard de Bradley se fit plus acéré encore.

« Une simple divergence d'opinion, dites-vous ? », reprit-il, sarcastique. « _Une simple divergence d'opinion_ nécessite-t-elle l'utilisation de l'Alchimie ? Alchimie qui, comme je vous le rappelle, n'est envisageable que dans le cadre de vos Travaux Dirigés ? »

Kimbley serra les dents et les poings.

« Non, Monsieur. », siffla-t-il.

« Bien. Que cela ne se reproduise donc pas, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de sévir. », répondit le président, avant de se tourner vers Edward. « Aspirant Elric ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ! »

« Je veux vous voir, vous et l'Aspirant Kimbley, dans mon bureau après le repas. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

« Oui, Monsieur ! »

« Bien. »

Là-dessus, le président se retira. Lorsque le regard doré d'Edward croisa celui noir de Kimbley, il put y lire une promesse de mort douloureuse. L'adolescent blond haussa les épaules ; après tout, ça n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait.

Alphonse, Roy et Russell se sourirent et se rassirent. Edward resta debout, interrogeant muettement le cinquième jeune homme.

« Tssk… Allez tous vous faire foutre... », grommela celui-ci avant de sortir.

Edward s'assit donc parmi les trois autres et entama son dîner.

« Bon… Histoire de changer de sujet ! », commença Tringham. « Savez-vous quelle spécialisation vous voulez prendre, l'an prochain ? »

« L'Alchimie du Vent ! », répliqua aussitôt le cadet Elric. « Et comme second choix, j'ai pris l'Elixirologie, ça a l'air réellement captivant ! »

Russell passa sa main dans ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir.

« Pour ma part, je pense me diriger vers l'Alchimie du Feu. », déclara Roy avant d'avaler une énorme fourchette de pommes de terre.

« Et si tu n'es pas accepté ? », questionna Alphonse.

« Alors ce sera celle de la Terre. »

Edward approuva mentalement. Après avoir côtoyé Roy durant cinq ans, il pouvait sans problème attester que c'était le meilleur choix qu'il aurait pu faire. De par son caractère un tantinet explosif et son intérêt pour la nature, c'était forcément logique.

« Intéressant… », murmura le blond aux yeux bleus. « Moi, je crois que je vais opter pour l'Alchimie de l'Eau. Et sinon, l'Elixirologie m'intrigue assez. »

Une fois de plus, Edward ne put qu'être d'accord. Surtout que depuis un certain temps, Russell s'intéressait aux recherches menées sur l'Eau Rouge, un nouveau procédé censé être révolutionnaire en ce qui concernait la Médecine.

« Et toi, Ed ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son assiette et déglutit. Soupirant, il dut bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce depuis son entretient avec le président.

« Je ne sais pas encore… Wrath m'a laissé une journée de plus pour me décider. »

Wrath, autrement dit Bradley. Chacun des membres du corps enseignant s'était vu attribuer un surnom par la première promotion d'élèves, à savoir la promotion d'Edward et des autres. Bien sûr, tous ignoraient ce fait…

« Et ben… », siffla Roy. « Aucun de nous ne suivra les mêmes cours, alors ? A moins que Kimbley n'ait choisi la même chose que nous ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Il a pris l'Alchimie de la Terre en premier choix. », déclara Alphonse, tout sourire, avant de plisser les yeux. « Et en deuxième… Euh… Il me semble qu'il a émis le souhait de rester dans la Section Générale. »

Tous les autres le regardèrent, surpris au delà du possible.

« La Section Générale ? Et Wrath l'a laissé faire ? », dit Russell.

Alphonse haussa les épaules.

« Apparemment. », répondit-il.

« Mais il n'a pas le niveau ! »

« Si sa demande a été accordée, c'est qu'il doit certainement l'avoir. », déclara Edward, las de cette conversation. Ayant terminé son repas, il s'essuya la bouche et se leva. « Bon, vous m'excuserez, tous, mais je suis attendu… Je vous retrouve au dortoir. »

« A tout à l'heure. », répondirent-ils, en chœur.

L'aîné Elric leur sourit.

« Ne faites pas trop de bêtises en mon absence… »

« Tu nous connais ! »

Edward rit.

« Justement ! »

Les autres lui lancèrent de faux regards outragés.

« Chameau ! »

« Crevette ! »

Alphonse ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'observer, inquiet.

« Oui, oui… », fit son frère. « Bon allez, sinon je vais vraiment être en retard. Al, tu les surveilles, hein ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille ! », déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Edward sortit du réfectoire. Pressant le pas, il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le bureau du président, cette fois-ci ignorant totalement le motif de cette convocation. Quoique… Kimbley était aussi attendu. Son petit esclandre allait sûrement être le sujet de conversation.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir menant au bureau, il découvrit Zolf, adossé au mur.

« Pas trop tôt… », maugréa-t-il.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Les adolescents pénétrèrent donc dans la pièce. Invité à le faire par Wrath, chacun prit un siège, s'installa et attendit.

« Messieurs, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. », déclara-t-il, sombre et glacial. « Je sais qui a commencé cette… Joute verbale et j'en connais également la teneur. Aussi, Aspirant Kimbley, si cette rixe ne cesse pas dans les jours à venir, je me verrais dans l'obligation de réduire mes rangs. Je ne tolèrerai aucune autre _divergence d'opinion_, suis-je bien clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. », répondit Zolf.

Edward eut l'impression que la réprimande lui passait trois kilomètres au dessus de la tête à l'expression de son visage. Ce ne sembla cependant pas choquer le président.

« Excellent. Pour cette fois-ci, vous vous en sortirez avec un blâme. Et, bien que j'aie horreur de recourir à cette méthode, je dois également vous attribuer une retenue. Vous l'effectuerez avec Mademoiselle Solaris, demain après les cours. Je me charge de l'en avertir. »

Kimbley sourit, comme s'il s'y attendait à l'avance. Edward se demanda brièvement si son camarade était réellement atteint par la remontrance pour oser sourire de cette façon-_là_ : provocante, ironique et supérieure.

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« Vous pouvez disposer, Aspirant Kimbley. »

Zolf se leva et quitta le bureau sans un regard pour Edward, ayant au préalable salué Wrath.

« Bien… Maintenant, en ce qui vous concerne, Aspirant Elric. »

Bradley lui souriait comme jamais et sortit le dossier de son étudiant de son bureau.

« Suite à notre premier entretient, j'ai pris la liberté d'aller converser avec vos professeurs. »

Edward l'écoutait attentivement, curieux.

« Je leur ai demandé individuellement ce qu'ils pensaient de vous. Unanimement, ils m'ont confié leur désir de vous voir continuer en Spécialisation Générale. »

L'aîné Elric écarquilla les yeux. La Spécialisation Générale ? Mais… C'était la section la plus difficile ! Et, même s'il avait véritablement le niveau, c'était aussi celle qui engendrait le plus de dépenses... Edward baissa le regard. Il n'avait aucune préférence concernant l'Alchimie qu'il voulait étudier, c'était bien vrai. Néanmoins, il se connaissait : la facilité n'était pas pour lui. S'il pouvait choisir, il préférait en général s'instruire sur des sujets complexes demandant réflexion et agilité mentales. C'était ça, qui le passionnait véritablement. Se démener autant que possible, passer des nuits sur des problèmes compliqués en week-end et les bûcher jusqu'à pas d'heure en semaine pour enfin se présenter devant ses professeurs avec le sourire et la solution à l'exercice. Ca et l'Alchimie, évidemment.

« Bien entendu, je sais parfaitement que la Spécialisation Générale est celle qui engendre le plus de dépenses. Si vous optez pour cette solution, cependant, la Wisdom vous accordera une bourse d'études, de façon à ce que cette facette de votre avenir ne vous préoccupe pas. »

« Euh, et bien… Merci. », dit Edward. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucune préférence quant à l'année prochaine. Alors, si mes professeurs me conseillent de m'engager dans cette voie… Cela ne peut pas être une mauvaise décision, je pense. »

« Bien. J'inscris donc l'Alchimie Générale comme étant votre premier choix ? », questionna King Bradley.

« Oui, s'il vous plait, Monsieur. », sourit l'aîné Elric.

Wrath posa la main sur son tampon violet et l'apposa en douceur sur le papier blanc. A présent, l'on pouvait distinguer sur la page une croix autour de laquelle un serpent s'enroulait.

« Je me dois également de vous demander de faire une seconde sélection. »

« N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire, Monsieur. »

« Bien. En ce cas, ce sera… L'Alchimie de la Terre ! », déclara le président en recommençant son geste.

Lorsque cela fut fait, le vieil homme sourit et Edward soupira. Ca y était, il en avait _enfin_ fini avec ses vœux ; le cap était désormais passé. Et le problème qui aurait pu se poser n'inquiétait plus le jeune homme blond, à présent… Se sentant plus léger, son corps entier se détendit.

« Voilà donc une bonne chose de faite. Vos examens de fin d'année ne devraient être qu'une formalité, alors je vous souhaite bonne chance pour les deux ans à venir. », termina Bradley en se levant et en tendant la main, mettant ainsi fin à leur entrevue.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

L'aîné Elric lui serra la main avec énergie, heureux que tout cela soit terminé. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut retirer lâcher la main de son interlocuteur, celui-ci la retint avec force et son regard s'aggrava.

« Ne pensez surtout pas à abandonner maintenant, Aspirant Elric. Beaucoup trop de choses dépendent de vous. »

Puis, aussi rapidement que précédemment, son visage se radoucit. Tant et si bien qu'Edward se demande un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette scène. Décidant qu'il en discuterait plus tard avec les autres, il hocha les épaules et, une fois libéré, prit congé. Il fut étonné de retrouver Kimbley adossé au mur. L'adolescent sembla s'amuser de son désappointement.

« Quoi, Elric ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? », lança-t-il, ironique.

Edward se rembrunit.

« Pour rien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire… », déclara-t-il en tentant de s'esquiver.

« Oooh non, je ne crois pas… », murmura Zolf en l'agrippant au col de son uniforme.

L'adolescent blond se retrouva plaqué entre le mur et le brun, sa gorge douloureusement comprimée par la main de se dernier. Aussitôt, il se mit à se débattre mais… C'était peine perdue : Kimbley était plus grand et plus solide que lui et il en profitait. Rapprochant un peu plus son corps de celui de son camarade, Zolf avança sa bouche à l'oreille d'Edward.

« Et bien, Elric ? », susurra-t-il, mauvais. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas te défendre, ce serait bien dommage, surtout que tes petits copains ne sont pas là pour te sauver la mise… »

« Qu'est-ce… Que tu me… Veux ? », réussit à articuler le blond.

« Moi ? Oh, mais je ne te veux rien, voyons. Non… A par peut-être te voir tomber de ton piédestal, qui sait… Les _autres_ sont bien partis pour parvenir à leurs fins… »

« De… De qui tu parles ? », souffla Edward, dont le visage était de plus en plus rouge.

« Cela t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? », questionna Zolf en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille. « Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras bientôt au courant de tout… »

Kimbley se serra encore plus contre l'adolescent blond.

« Ne t'avise plus de faire le malin comme ce matin, Elric, tu risquerais fort de le regretter… », continua-t-il de susurrer d'une voix cruelle. « Pense-y donc, ce serait vraiment dommage de gâcher un talent pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis… Que ferait Mustang, si tu n'étais plus là, hum ? »

Mystérieusement, le cœur d'Edward se glaça dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne… Sais pas de quoi… Tu veux parler. », parvint-il à cracher. « Mais… Si jamais tu… Fais du mal à mes amis… »

« Quoi ? Que feras-tu ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Elric, rien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me contrefiche de lui… », grinça Kimbley. « Je dois te laisser pour ce soir, chaton… Ne fais pas de bêtise en mon absence. »

Là-dessus, il relâcha son emprise sur Edward et s'en alla en sifflotant. L'adolescent blond le regarda faire en massant son cou, presque choqué. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Si tout ceci était vrai, qu'entendait-il par 'les autres' ? Et surtout : tout ceci avait-il un rapport avec son échange avec Wrath ? Pourquoi Zolf semblait-il aussi sûr de lui en annoncer qu'il était intouchable ? Et puis… Pourquoi avait-il loupé un battement quand il avait mentionné Roy ? Soupirant, Edward décida de reléguer tout cela dans un coin de sa tête et se hâta de rejoindre son dortoir, où ses amis et son frère l'attendaient.

**oOo oOo**

L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis un quart d'heure déjà et les surveillants patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Dans leur dortoir, Edward, Alphonse, Russell et Roy étaient regroupés sur les lits des frères Elric, Zolf étant absent. Cela ne les dérangeait cependant absolument pas, la discussion en était à toute autre chose.

« Alors les gars, vous en êtes où ? », chercha avidement à savoir Russell.

Alphonse sourit doucement alors que ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

« J'ai une cavalière. », avoua-t-il, timide.

Tringham siffla pour lui signifier son contentement. Edward ne répondit pas. Pour tout dire, cette conversation ne l'intéressait pas. Il repensait à son échange avec Kimbley et à la signification qu'il pourrait avoir. Et comme il n'avait rien dit aux autres, il était le seul à se casser la tête dessus. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut brusquement tiré lorsque le blond aux yeux bleus commença à le secouer.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », balbutia-t-il.

« Le bal, Ed, le bal. Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché. Et puis ce genre de choses ne m'a jamais attiré. »

Les autres se regardèrent, découragés. Le plus désopilant était sans aucun doute que ce découragement était provoqué par des choses différentes chez chacun d'eux.

« Tu sais pourtant que nous sommes tous obligés d'y aller, non ? », insista Russell.

C'était vrai. Etant la première promotion à sortir de la Wisdom, leurs autres camarades avaient voulu célébrer l'évènement en marquant le coup. Naturellement, quoi de mieux qu'une immense fête pour le faire ? C'était ainsi que le bal avait été mis en place. Bien entendu, il n'aurait lieu qu'après les examens, pour marquer la fin de cette dure période, mais les Aspirants étaient tous en ébullition, à tel point qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à chercher un(e) cavalier(e).

Comme il l'avait dit, Edward n'était pas fan de ces cérémonies. Il préférait nettement passer sa soirée devant un bon livre à écouter un peu de musique ou se démener sur un devoir particulièrement difficile. Sans compter qu'étant donné que la majorité des Aspirants de leur promotion provenait de familles aisées, il allait sans dire que tout ça aurait des implications financières assez lourdes. Et puis… Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par la gent féminine. Et comme il fallait nécessairement inviter _une fille_ quand on était _un garçon_, c'était mal parti à la base pour lui… Mais ça, il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à quiconque. Seul Alphonse était au courant et il entendait bien laisser la situation telle quelle.

« Ouais. », grogna l'aîné Elric. « Ben je m'en serais très bien passé, vois-tu ? »

Aussitôt, Russell se mit à ronchonner.

« Pff… T'es pas drôle, Ed. Tu pourrais en profiter pour t'amuser un peu et te décoincer, aussi… »

« T'es bouché ou quoi ? Ce. Genre. De. Choses. Ne. M'intéresse. Pas. », articula Edward, agacé, pour bien faire rentrer l'information dans le cerveau de son ami.

« A ce rythme-là, si ça continue, te vas te retrouver tout seul. Et comme c'est à cinq d'entre nous d'ouvrir les festivités, j'espère pour toi que tu n'en feras pas parti… »

Alphonse, qui sentait la discussion déraper dangereusement, préféra couper court à la soirée.

« Il est tard, les gars… On ferait mieux d'aller au lit. Si Riza passe et que nous ne sommes pas couchés, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau… », intervint-il alors qu'une veine commençait à palpiter sur le front de son frère, signe d'une imminente explosion de colère.

Les quatre comparses furent parcourus d'un frisson d'épouvante. Riza Hawkeye était _définitivement_ quelqu'un à _ne pas_ énerver. Son regard acéré et son Colt étaient deux armes étonnement redoutables et elle savait s'en servir _à la perfection_. Malgré cela, elle était très appréciée des étudiants et la promotion d'Edward était certaine de la regretter une fois qu'ils auraient quitté les bancs de la Wisdom.

Chacun regagna donc son lit et tous enfilèrent leurs pyjamas. Lorsqu'Edward se glissa entre ses draps, il se décala pour laisser de la place à Alphonse, comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la journée.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! », lança Russell.

Tous lui répondirent. Lorsque son petit frère vint se blottir contre lui, Edward soupira et referma ses bras protecteurs autour de lui. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes, mais il voulait quand même terminer cette journée sur une note plus gaie.

« Hé, Al… »

« Hmm… »

« Tu sais, ma Spécialisation… J'ai pris la Générale… », chuchota Edward.

« C'est super… Grand frère… », marmonna Alphonse.

A ce moment-là, la respiration du cadet Elric se fit plus lente et Edward sentit son corps se relâcher contre le sien : il venait de tomber dans le sommeil. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme les garçons l'avaient prédit, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Riza Hawkeye, la surveillante à l'œil acéré. Son visage afficha l'étonnement un petit moment durant puis un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et elle couva la pièce d'un regard attendri, à l'image d'une mère.

« Bonne nuit, les enfants… », murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle quitta les lieux sur la pointe des pieds.

**oOo oOo**

Le mois suivant signifia le début de la période d'examens. Pour bon nombre d'Aspirants, cela représentait la fin du parcours scolaire et le début la vie active. En effet, ils n'étaient que cinq à avoir émis le souhait de continuer, soit les cinq garçons de la promotion d'Edward. Leur année de Spécialisation serait donc doublement particulière, puisque ce serait une première et que chaque Aspirant aurait la possibilité d'être assisté autant qu'il le souhaiterait.

Néanmoins, avant d'en arriver à ce stade, il fallait d'abord passer par le plus ennuyant : une épreuve théorique et une épreuve pratique. A quatre jours de la période fatidique, les Aspirants croulaient sous les livres que leurs professeurs leur avaient conseillé de lire, pour parfaire leurs connaissances. Edward et Alphonse ne dérogeant pas à la règle, les deux frères passaient le plus clair de leur temps à la bibliothèque, au plus grand désespoir de Sciezka… Pas qu'ils en aient nécessairement besoin, mais tout de même, quelques révisions de dernière minute ne faisaient de mal à personne. Et puis, ils aimaient bien ce jeu de questions-réponses. C'était généralement à celui qui parvenait à coller l'autre… Quoique les résultats avaient toujours été très serrés entre eux.

« Quels sont les composants d'un corps d'adulte moyen ? », questionna Edward.

Alphonse fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis récita la liste des ingrédients. La question n'était vraiment pas très difficile…

« Trente-cinq litres d'eau, vingt kilogrammes de carbone, quatre litres d'ammoniac, un kilogramme et demi de chaux, huit cents grammes de phosphore, deux cents cinquante grammes de sel, cent grammes de salpêtre, quatre-vingts grammes de soufre, sept grammes et demi de fluor, cinq grammes de fer, trois grammes de silicium et quinze autres éléments différents en quantités moindres. Quel est le principe de base en Alchimie ? »

La réponse fusa immédiatement. _Trop facile_. Alphonse allait perdre, s'il continuait à se montrer aussi gentil.

« Le principe de l'échange équivalent : l'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en retour. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. », répondit Edward. « Quelle est l'interdit lié à l'Alchimie ? »

« La transmutation humaine. », rétorqua le cadet Elric. « Quand l'Elixirologie a-t-elle été introduite à Amestris ? »

« 1734. Quel pays est spécialisé dans l'Alchimie du Feu ? »

Les questions s'enchaînèrent ainsi vingt minutes durant, les réponses leur faisant rapidement écho. Une fois de plus, Edward remportant le duel, un petit sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Tandis qu'ils rangeaient leurs livres de cours dans leurs sacs, ils furent rejoints par Roy. L'adolescent brun paraissait épuisé.

« Alors, ces révisions ? », leur demanda-t-il.

Pour réponse, il obtint deux « V de la victoire » et deux sourires lumineux.

« C'est dans la poche. », crut bon de rajouter Edward. « Je me demande sur quoi on va tomber à l'épreuve théorique… »

« Bah… On sait déjà en quoi ça consiste : une dissertation écrite. », fit Roy, légèrement abattu, en soupirant. « J'espère juste que le sujet ne sera pas trop tordu. »

« Ca, on ne pourra le certifier quand devant notre copie. », plaisanta Alphonse. « Et toi, Roy ? T'as l'air vraiment fatigué… »

« Hmm… J'ai _tenté_ de revoir les cours du professeur Hughes. J'ai gagné un joli mal de tête et je ne peux plus voir sa fille en peinture. »

Les frères Elric éclatèrent de rire. Maes Hughes était connu comme étant un père complètement gâteau et, surtout, complètement dingue de sa fille de quatre ans. A tel point que les Aspirants retrouvaient des photographies d'Elycia dans leurs polycopiés… C'était drôle, au début. Après six ans, ça l'était beaucoup moins.

« Comme nous tous. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas fait d'impasse sur ce cours-là : on ne voulait pas être obligés d'y revenir ensuite. », déclara Edward. « On sort ? »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Il faisait beau, ce jour-là, aussi décidèrent-ils de se poser dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un chêne.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où est passé Russell ? »

« Pas la moindre idée, et je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Je crois qu'il est avec sa petite amie. », lâcha Alphonse, le nez à nouveau plongé dans son grimoire que l'Alchimie du vent.

Roy et Edward le regardèrent comme si un troisième bras venait de lui pousser.

« Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, c'est désagréable… », fit tranquillement le cadet Elric, avant de larguer sa bombe, tout aussi calme. « Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas attirés par les filles que c'est le cas de tout le monde, vous savez… »

Les deux autres glapirent. Edward parce qu'il était choqué qu'Alphonse révélât ainsi son secret ; Roy parce qu'il était étonné qu'il ait deviné. Choqués, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis détournèrent brusquement le regard, le visage cramoisi.

Le silence prit alors place. Puis l'adolescent brun voulut comprendre comment il s'était fait prendre, ne cherchant même pas à démentir, puisque c'était juste inutile.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

Alphonse ne décolla même pas les yeux des pages noircies d'écriture et de schémas divers.

« Tu es très populaire auprès de la gent féminine, ici. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas plus touché que ça par leurs attentions. Bien sûr, tu aurais pu déjà avoir une petite amie à l'extérieur, mais tu ne pars jamais pour les vacances, donc j'ai supposé que tu n'étais attaché à personne. Et puis… Je t'ai observé, tu sais ? Ton regard se perd souvent dans la direction d'une personne que l'on connait très bien tous les deux… »

La rougeur sur les joues de Roy s'accentua encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Je vois. »

« Quant à Edward, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. », termina le cadet Elric.

« Ouais, ben t'étais pas obligé de le dire, hein… », bougonna son frère, les bras croisés. « Tout le monde a pu t'entendre, d'ici… »

« Ce n'était pas un secret d'Etat, tu sais ? Quelques Aspirants sont venus me questionner, pendant l'année. Ils avaient des soupçons à ton sujet. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas être si transparent… N'est-ce pas ?

« Bah, peu importe… », soupira-t-il en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les bras en dessus de sa tête. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un en vue, de toute façon… »

Il se mit à fixer le ciel bleu presque dépourvu de nuages sans remarquer que son ami le regardait, une étrange lueur ayant élu domicile dans ses prunelles noires. Alors comme ça, Roy aussi ? C'était une surprise, il devait l'avouer. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. A côté de lui, les deux autres continuaient de discuter.

« Tu sais, Roy, tu devrais lui parler sérieusement. », déclara Alphonse.

« Je ne crois pas… Je ne l'intéresse pas. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça. », intervint Edward, qui avait fermé les yeux. « Si tu restes les bras ballants à le regarder vivre sa vie, tu n'auras que des regrets… Qui sait, peut-être que ça se passera bien. »

« Je _sais_ que je ne l'intéresse pas. »

« Si tu n'as rien tenté, comment peux-tu en être persuadé ? »

« Il me l'a dit. », répliqua Roy, avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux.

Les frères Elric le regardèrent faire, Edward plus surpris qu'Alphonse.

« Bah… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? », s'étonna-t-il.

Son cadet soupira. Edward avait beau être un génie en Alchimie, parfois il était _vraiment_ lent pour comprendre les choses qui se déroulaient juste sous son nez, à fortiori quand il était le principal concerné.

« T'es nul, Ed. »

« Quoi ? », s'insurgea-t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Réfléchis, ce genre de chose est à ta portée. », le coupa son frère. « En attendant, je dois te laisser, ce livre ne se ramènera pas tout à la bibliothèque et je ne veux pas me faire coller par Sciezka. A toute à l'heure, frangin ! »

Là-dessus, Alphonse fila en direction des bâtiments scolaires. Edward soupira. Il décida lui aussi de se lever et de quitter le parc pour aller marcher en dehors de l'Académie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les deux paires d'yeux noires fixées sur lui.

**oOo oOo**

Quatre jours plus tard, c'est dans un climat de tension que les Aspirants de la Wisdom se réveillèrent. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient que très peu la nuit précédant la journée de l'examen écrit. Ceux-là affichaient donc des visages fatigués et des yeux cernés. Dans le dortoir de la promotion d'Edward, la situation était toute autre. Les garçons étaient déjà prêts, leurs uniformes impeccables enfilés et leurs sacs bouclés. Les prochaines heures seraient déterminantes pour eux mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans anicroche. Kimbley semblait ignorer royalement ses compagnons de dortoir qui ne s'en plaignaient pas. Cela intriguait cependant Edward qui repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Rien n'était arrivé mais l'adolescent blond ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter. Zolf n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait lorsqu'il n'avait rien à dire, il y avait donc _forcément_ quelque chose.

Le repas terminé, les Aspirants de sixième année furent conduits à la salle dans laquelle ils passeraient leur épreuve. Chacun y trouva une table assignée à son nom et s'installa dans le calme le plus absolu. Les professeurs chargés de la surveillance, Lust et Gluttony, étaient déjà là, armés des sujets.

« Les sacs doivent être ramenés à l'avant de la salle. », déclara le professeur Rhyn, surnommé Gluttony. « Aucun de vous ne pourra quitter son siège avant de sortir d'ici, aussi assurez vous d'avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin sur votre table. »

Huit heures sonnèrent alors et les deux adultes passèrent entre les rangs pour distribuer les polycopiés tant attendus.

« Vous avez quatre heures. », déclara le professeur Solaris. « Au cas où vous auriez terminé plus tôt, vous ne pourrez sortir de la salle qu'au bout de trois heures et demi. Ah, et autant vous prévenir tout de suite : tout Aspirant surpris à tricher ou à copier sera exclu de cette session d'examen et sévèrement sanctionné. Sur ce, bonne chance. »

Edward prépara sa copie et respira profondément. Cette épreuve serait la partie la plus difficile, il ne fallait absolument pas se louper. Lorsque son sujet lui fut donné, il parcourut avidement la feuille et tomba sur l'énoncé. _**« Un est tout, tout est un. » **_Un sujet comme il les aimait… Esquissant un sourire, il se mit à rassembler ses idées. Ce sujet était vaste mais restait en relation avec l'Alchimie. C'était l'occasion de tirer son épingle du jeu dès le début.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche, il vit Alphonse penché sur sa feuille. Quelques tables derrière eux, Roy faisait tourner son crayon de bois dans sa main droite alors que la gauche supportait sa tête. Juste derrière lui, Russell souriait également. Quant à lui, Kimbley semblait savoir exactement quoi répondre : il était déjà lancé dans l'écriture de son devoir. De quoi donner à Edward l'envie de se déchirer encore plus…

**oOo oOo**

Trois heures plus tard, l'aîné Elric reposa son crayon en soupirant d'aise. Il avait été inspiré comme rarement auparavant. S'étirant sur sa chaise, il balada son regard doré sur la pièce. Tous les Aspirants grattaient, excepté Alphonse qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était tournait vers la fenêtre, la tête posée sur ses mains. Sa copie était pleine également ; il avait donc terminé plus tôt que son frère…

Derrière eux, Kimbley avait aussi terminé mais Roy et Russell bûchaient encore. Edward put apercevoir son ami brun soupirer lourdement. Manifestement, leur problématique lui donnait du fil à retordre. Un doux sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'aîné Elric. Roy releva la tête et son regard onyx vint se ficher dans son homologue doré. Le cœur d'Edward rata inexplicablement un battement. Le blond détourna la tête, quelque peu perplexe et troublé. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Edward ferma les yeux. Il devait sûrement s'imaginer des choses. Oui, c'était cela. Et son cœur avait des ratés à cause de la surprise. Oui, voilà. L'Aspirant blond resta calme la demi-heure obligatoire restante et, lorsque sa montre afficha l'heure réglementaire, il se leva, attrapa son sac et sa copie qu'il déposa sur le bureau puis sortit. Le tout n'ayant pas duré plus de vingt secondes. Alors qu'il sortait, il entendit Alphonse faire de même, il l'attendit donc.

Lorsque son frère le rejoint, Edward lui sourit.

« Alors ? », questionna-t-il. « Le sujet t'a-t-il inspiré ? »

« Oui. Je crois tu as du souci à te faire, frangin ! »

« Du souci ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Alphonse lui offrit un regard énigmatique.

« On verra bien. », fit-il.

Là-dessus, les frères Elric se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Leur après-midi était libre, le reste des évaluations n'arrivant que le lendemain. Roy et Russell arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard.

« Mes amis, je vous salue bien bas. », fit le blond aux yeux bleus, pompeusement.

« Arrête de faire le guignol, tu veux ? », répliqua Edward en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Quelqu'un a vu sortir Kimbley ? »

« Oui. Il a quitté la salle une ou deux minutes après vous. »

L'aîné Elric fronça les sourcils. Ils ne l'avaient pas croisé, donc il était parti de l'autre côté. Or, le couloir menait soit à la sortie, soit… Au bureau de King Bradley.

« Excusez-moi… Je dois m'absenter quelques instants. », fit Edward en se levant.

Il quitta le self en hâte et rebroussa ensuite chemin, voulant en avoir le cœur net. Les choses n'étaient définitivement pas claires. Qui étaient les autres ? Pourquoi Kimbley s'était-il dirigé vers le bureau du président alors que pas plus tard que le matin même, les Aspirants avaient été prévenus qu'il serait absent pour les deux jours à venir ? L'aîné Elric accéléra le pas. Zolf préparait un mauvais coup, il en était certain.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il tenta de calmer sa respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il en sentait les répercussions dans sa tête. Prudemment, il avança jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Wrath et, avec précaution, colla son oreille contre le bois qui la constituait. Les voix de Kimbley et de Bradley lui parvenaient.

_« … Aucun problème. »_, dit Zolf, méprisant. _« Le nabot n'a rien remarqué, c'en est presque risible… »_

_« Ne le sous-estime pas, Greed. Tu sais ce dont il est capable. Nous ne l'aurions pas choisi s'il était quelconque. »_, répondit le président.

_« Ouais… Aaaah ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de me retenir… Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir lui refaire sa gueule de petit ange… »_

Wrath rit.

_« Aucune chance. Il te massacrerait. Father n'a pas choisi un faible. Cet enfant est assez adroit pour créer la Pierre Phi… »_

_« Tais-toi ! »_, intervint une troisième voix que l'adolescent ne reconnut pas.

Edward sursauta. La Pierre Phi… ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Et surtout, de qui parlaient-ils tous les deux ? Qui était Father ? Plus important, pourquoi Kimbley agissait-il avec le président comme s'ils ne partageaient plus une simple relation professeur-élève ? Ca n'avait véritablement aucun sens.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de discourir plus longtemps. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et Edward dut très vite retrouver son équilibre pour ne pas s'étaler. Au milieu de la pièce se tenaient Kimbley, Wrath et une troisième personne. Cette dernière était un jeune homme aux cheveux verts bizarrement vêtu et pourvu d'un tatouage d'Ouroboros sur la cuisse gauche. C'était la première que l'Aspirant le voyait ici.

« C'est lui ? », demanda-t-il négligemment en pointant Edward du doigt.

« Ouais. », cracha Zolf, un sourire malsain tordant ses lèvres. « T'as de la chance, Envy, il est tout seul. C'est rare. »

« La ferme, Greed. », fit Bradley d'une voix ennuyée. « Sois gentil et ne lui en dévoile pas plus que nécessaire. »

Kimbley grogna. L'aîné Elric, de son côté, était paralysé. Cela n'était définitivement _pas_ normal. Il tenta de reculer de quelques pas mais fut bloqué par une quatrième personne. Se retournant vivement, il fit face au professeur Solaris.

« Et bien, Aspirant Elric ? Déjà envie de partir ? »

La porte claqua et Edward voulut de retourner. A ce moment-là, une douleur foudroyante se fit ressentir au niveau de sa nuque et c'est complètement hébété et impuissant qu'il sentit son corps tomber au sol.

« On devrait se dépêcher. », entendit-il alors prononcer. « C'est le moment idéal : tous ces abrutis d'Aspirants ne se doutent de rien et profitent de la pose pour déjeuner... »

« Ce serait idiot de laisser une telle occasion nous échapper. », convint Lust d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos de l'aîné Elric.

« A l'évidence. »

Le dénommé Greed s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa sans aucune douceur. Ainsi placé sur son épaule, Edward ne put pas protester, trop sonné. Etrangement, jugea-t-il encore une fois, sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient ne fut pas pour son jeune frère, mais pour son camarade de classe aux cheveux de jais…

**oOo oOo**

Resté dans le réfectoire en compagnie d'Alphonse et de Russell, Roy commençait à se faire du souci. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter pour Edward et discutaient joyeusement d'un nouveau site archéologique découvert près de New Optain. Ils envisageaient d'aller y faire un tour tous les deux pendant les vacances scolaires et commençaient à planifier leur expédition, munis d'une carte qu'ils avaient trouvée Leto-seul-savait-comment, lorsque le brun se leva brusquement.

« Je vais aux toilettes. », lâcha-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Les deux blonds lui adressèrent à peine un regard, trop enthousiasmés qu'ils étaient par leur nouvelle passion commune. Tranquillement, Roy passa la porte puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que plus personne ne pouvait le voir, se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Edward avait pu aller mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Presque désespéré par l'absence plus que louche du blond, il entreprit d'aller visiter chaque recoin de la Wisdom High School. L'école était certes grande mais l'Aspirant Mustang n'était pas homme à reculer devant l'adversité.

Ses recherches dans les nombreuses salles de classe ne donnèrent rien, pas plus que celles dans les dortoirs. Edward n'était pas retourné au réfectoire entre temps et n'était pas dans le parc non plus. Légèrement abattu et sans grande conviction, Roy se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Peut-être Mademoiselle Sciezka l'avait-elle aperçu… Avec surprise, il trouva la salle fermée à clé. _« Réservée au président. »_, lut-il sur l'écriteau posé sur celle-ci. Troublé – c'était la première fois que Bradley pénètrerait dans cette partie de l'Académie – l'adolescent brun sortit et s'assit sur le premier banc qu'il trouva. Les seuls endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillés étaient les terrains d'entraînement, les locaux administratifs et l'infirmerie. Sachant qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, l'infirmière n'était pas disponible et les entraînements étaient suspendus, il ne lui restait guère qu'une seule option. Quelque peu revigoré, Roy se leva et prit la direction du secrétariat, où il aurait peut-être la chose de retrouver le blond…

**oOo oOo**

King Bradley était un homme en apparence respectable et souriant, faisant toujours du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans le but d'assurer un brillant avenir à ses Aspirants. Ce vieil homme se montrait toujours disponible et souriant et, longtemps, on avait pensé de lui qu'il n'était qu'un vieux gâteux naïf et trop gentil pour son propre bien. En un sens, cela ne le perturbait pas trop, car c'était là l'image de lui qu'il voulait que les autres aient. Dans un autre, cela jurait horriblement avec sa personnalité réelle, située à des milliers d'années lumières de ce portrait somme toute extrêmement niais.

Quiconque connaissait le véritable King Bradley savait que tout ceci n'était en fait qu'une image montée de toute pièce destinée à tromper son public. Wrath n'avait en réalité rien de gentil ni de respectable et cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il se délectait de ses mauvaises actions, se moquait des personnes touchées par ses méfaits, ne paraissait être intéressé que par la guerre et ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner ni à se repentir. Ses nombreuses frasques étaient célèbres à travers Amestris quoique son nom ne fût jamais prononcé dans les conversations. En effet, Wrath s'arrangeait toujours pour faire condamner des innocents ou pour faire porter le chapeau à d'autres pays avec lesquels il était en désaccord. Certes, Amestris en pâtissait mais lui s'enrichissait et s'amusait, et c'était là tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

King Bradley était donc ce que l'on appelait plus communément un 'cas désespéré de fou dangereux'. Et c'était justement comme cela que _Father_ l'avait voulu. Il l'avait créé de telle façon qu'aujourd'hui, Bradley était un parfait petit pantin sans s'en rendre compte. Et comme toute bonne marionnette, il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, incapable de prendre des décisions de sa propre volonté. Aussi, quand _Father_ lui avait demandé de lui rapporter des âmes pour le sacrifice, Wrath n'avait pas protesté et avait immédiatement obéi, ignorant que cela le mènerait lui aussi à se propre perte…

Tranquillement installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque de l'Académie d'Alchimie, _Father _attendait patiemment que Bradley lui ramène la merveilleuse trouvaille dont il ne cessait de lui parler depuis des années. Bien qu'il vienne régulièrement à la Wisdom, il ne connaissait aucun des Aspirants et Wrath avait toujours refusé de lui divulguer son identité. Il ne savait donc rien de cet adolescent à part que c'était un garçon doué en Alchimie et doté d'un avenir plus que prometteur en la matière.

_Father_ sourit presque cruellement. Doué ou pas, cet enfant ne pourrait rien faire contre lui, il était bien trop puissant et entouré. Sa vie prendrait fin à la minute même où il l'aurait décidé et il n'aurait rien à dire contre cela. Il était grand temps de reprendre la direction des opérations et de mener le plan à exécution...

**oOo oOo**

« Impossible ! », fit Russell, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

En face de lui, Alphonse souriait.

« Je te le jure. », fit-il sérieusement.

« Mais… Comment ? Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas comme si… C'est… Wah ! »

Le cadet Elric rit légèrement.

« Comme tu le dis, oui. J'ai été surpris, au début. Mais je dois avouer qu'après les avoir observés, tous les deux, et bien… Je suis heureux. Et je le serai encore plus lorsqu'Edward l'aura réalisé lui aussi. »

« C'est pas demain la veille… C'est un tel crétin… »

« Hé ! Je te rappelle que c'est de mon frère que tu parles ! », répliqua Alphonse, le regard noir démenti par son immense sourire. « Et puis Ed n'est pas le plus crétin des deux. Roy l'est pas mal aussi pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! »

« Ah, l'amour… »

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Bon… Si on allait chercher ces deux loustiques ? », proposa Russell. « Avec leur sens de l'orientation moisi, je te parie qu'ils se sont perdus… »

« Bonne idée ! »

Ils attrapèrent donc leurs sacs et quittèrent le réfectoire.

**oOo oOo**

Edward se réveilla doucement, légèrement courbaturé. Lorsqu'il tenta de se réveiller, il s'aperçut qu'il ne le pouvait pas : ses pieds et ses mains étaient liées par des lanières de cuir qui le retenaient ancré au sol. Un instant, l'idée de tirer dessus de toutes ses forces lui traversa l'esprit mais il se retint quand une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras droit. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa que sa jambe gauche était en tout aussi piteux état : le tissu de son uniforme était poisseux de sang. L'Aspirant blond blêmit. C'était _son_ sang !

Il se trouvait dans une immense pièce aux murs vert pâle, sur lesquels s'appuyait une rangée d'étagères croulant sous le poids d'ouvrages apparemment centenaires. Une bibliothèque. Personne ne semblait être dans les parages. La peur submergea Edward. Son corps se mit à trembler et la bile lui remonta dans la gorge. Il allait mourir ici, sur ce sol dégoûtant et il ne pourrait même pas revoir les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Alphonse, Mamie Pinako, Winry… Maître Curtis – son professeur d'Alchimie –, monsieur Hugues, Riza… Et puis aussi… Roy…

Roy, qui semblait le torturer davantage à chaque seconde s'écoulant et l'approchant un peu plus de la mort. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'idée de perdre son camarade brun l'effrayait autant. Cela n'avait aucun sens, après tout… Ils étaient simplement amis…

Les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Edward. Il allait y rester…

« Et bien, Elric… Pourquoi pleures-tu ? », résonna une voix sarcastique dans l'immense vide de la bibliothèque.

« Kimbley… »

« Qui d'autre ? », le nargua-t-il avant de sortir de l'ombre. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

L'aîné Elric aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais ne le put pas. Son corps, ce traître, semblait l'abandonner. Il se sentait à présent bien trop faible et avait l'impression de flotter dans un nuage de coton. Il serra les dents.

« Tes forces te quittent, on dirait… », fit Zolf, narquois. « Rassure-toi, c'est normal. Il a fallu qu'on te prélève un peu de sang avant de t'attacher. »

Se rapprochant un peu plus, les mains dans les poches, il frappa négligemment dans la bottine d'Edward. L'Aspirant brun avait l'air ennuyé. Le blond le lui fit faiblement remarquer.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est _moi_ qui devrais jouer les gardes chiourmes. »

« Peut-être parce que tu nous es inutile pour autre chose ? », s'éleva une autre voix, bien plus grave que celle du garçon.

Edward tourna les yeux et se figea. Là, dans l'ombre d'une étagère bien remplie, se tenait un homme en toge blanche. Le regard doré remonta lentement, enregistrant chaque détail.

Un corps finement taillé. Des mains usées par les travaux manuels. Une barbe blonde strictement coupée. Des yeux dorés, pareils aux siens, fatigués par le temps. Une chevelure, blonde elle aussi, nouée de la même manière que la sienne. Et soudain, des souvenirs qu'il pensait à jamais enterrés refirent surface… Lui, environ âgé de six ans, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de son père ; Alphonse et lui plongés dans des livres d'Alchimie appartenant à leur père ; eux deux, fiers comme des paons devant leur première transmutation réussie ; leur mère, Trisha, pleurant après le départ de son époux pour elle ne savait où ; la longue maladie qui en avait découlé et qui s'était soldée par un enterrement et deux orphelins en bas âge.

Puis le début de leur nouvelle vie aux côtés de Mamie Pinako et de Winry, ainsi que l'année de suspend à laquelle ils avaient eu droit avant d'intégrer la Wisdom et d'enchaîner six ans d'études difficiles.

Tout ceci n'était arrivé que parce que leur père avait été égoïste. Leur père… Edward le haïssait tellement pour leur avoir fait subir toutes ses épreuves… Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir le détester encore plus. Il s'était définitivement trompé : un accès de rage l'envahit soudain et il serra les dents et les poings tellement fort que la douleur de son corps s'estompa un instant.

Car l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui n'était autre qu'Hohenheim le Lumineux, son _très cher_ géniteur…

« Bonjour, Edward. »

**oOo oOo**

Russell et Alphonse déambulaient dans les couloirs, toujours à la recherche des deux membres absents de leur groupe. Ils allaient atteindre la double porte menant à la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils furent interceptés par Lust, d'humeur soucieuse.

« Bonjour, professeur. », la saluèrent-ils.

L'enseignante leur sourit.

« Que faites-vous ici ? », questionna-t-elle.

« Nous cherchions Edward et Roy, Madame. »

Lust sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

« Suivez-moi. »

Les deux Aspirants s'entreregardèrent et lui emboitèrent le pas sans poser de question. Le professeur Solaris les promena à travers tout le bâtiment et s'arrêta devant une autre porte, sur laquelle on pouvait voir un panneau d'interdiction : une pièce proscrite pour quiconque ne faisait pas parti du corps enseignant était dissimulée derrière elle. Tranquillement, Lust leur expliqua qu'ils devaient l'attendre dans le couloir et qu'elle viendrait les chercher une minute plus tard avant de disparaitre. Russell et Alphonse hochèrent les épaules et patientèrent donc quelques instants.

Quand elle revint les chercher, l'enseignante esquissa un sourire.

« Je les ai trouvés. », annonça-t-elle.

Une joie sans nom anima les deux adolescents, jusque là inquiets de ne pas avoir retrouvé les deux autres. Ils se précipitèrent donc dans la pièce à présent ouverte. Cependant, ils déchantèrent vite lorsque la porte se referma brusquement derrière eux, les laissant face à face avec cinq personnes qui leur étaient inconnues…

**oOo oOo**

« Bâtard… », marmonna Edward, de plus en plus dans les vapes.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil de t'adresser à ton père de cette façon, tu sais ? », le réprimanda calmement Hohenheim.

« Je t'emmerde, vieux con… »

A côté d'eux, Kimbley pouffa de rire.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi vulgaire, Elric. _Father_ n'est pas la personne qu'il faut insulter si jamais tu veux rester en vie un peu plus longtemps… »

« C'est juste vos tronches qui me foutent sur les nerfs. »

Le sourire de Zolf se volatilisa.

« Ne fais pas trop le malin, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en position de blaguer ! », grinça-t-il.

Edward gémit faiblement. La douleur se faisait plus vive dans son bras et sa jambe. Le coup que lui donna Kimbley n'arrangea pas les choses : le sang se mit à couler plus vite, faisant grimacer le blond. Sa vue se faisait de plus en plus trouble et il avait à présent d'énormes difficultés pour résister à l'appel du sommeil. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient étrangement et ses paupières étaient extrêmement lourdes.

« Sois gentil, ne me l'abîme pas trop. Nous avons besoin de lui vivant ; sans ça, le sacrifice ne fonctionnera pas. », déclara négligemment Hohenheim d'une voix embêtée.

« Bah… Il y passera de toute façon. », répondit Greed, avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage. « Un peu plus ou un peu moins, je ne vois pas où est la différence… »

« Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne t'ai pas assigné de mission à hauts risques, crétin. », cingla le vieil homme.

Zolf sembla se renfrogner mais Edward n'aurait pu le jurer. Il était bien trop mal en point pour discerner les expressions de visage. Il parvenait à peine à capter d'infimes bribes de conversation et ce de façon discontinue. Soudainement, un son particulier arriva à ses oreilles : on venait d'ouvrir une porte. La surprise fut totale lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

« Edward ! »

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en entendre plus : les ténèbres se firent plus tout à coup plus oppressantes et l'engloutirent violemment, le plongeant à nouveau dans un sommeil profond et perturbé de rêves dans lequel un étrange être de lumière venait le trouver en lui tendant la main.

**oOo oOo**

Alphonse et Roy n'avaient rien vu venir. Ils s'étaient réellement fais avoir comme des bleus… Les deux Aspirants avaient pourtant tenté de se défendre mais rien à faire : cinq militaires contre deux étudiants, le résultat tait couru d'avance. Après quelques échanges particulièrement musclés et des ecchymoses qui en résultèrent, ils firent le judicieux choix de ne pas résister et de suivre bien gentiment leurs 'kidnappeurs'. A leur grand étonnement, ils arrivèrent à la grande double porte menant à la bibliothèque. L'endroit semblait calme mais ils furent vite détrompés. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, révélant la noirceur de la pièce, leur surprise éclata.

Kimbley était présent, les mains dans les poches, ainsi qu'un homme ressemblant étrangement à Alphonse. Au sol, un cercle d'Alchimie était dessiné à la craie rouge, et à un point stratégique de ce cercle se trouvait…

« Edward ! », s'écria Roy, bouleversé. « Que lui avez-vous fait !? »

Il se précipita vers l'adolescent recroquevillé sur le carrelage et aperçut, épouvanté, la flaque de sang l'entourant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en pensant à ce qu'Edward avait pu vivre durant les dernières heures. Une rage sans nom l'envahit et il se tourna vers Kimbley, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Zolf sembla le remarquer et leva les mains, légèrement apeuré par ce changement brutal de comportement.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, mais je les avais tout de même prévenus que tu n'apprécierais pas. », railla-t-il.

« Raclure ! », cracha Roy. « Immonde salaud ! Edward ne méritait pas tout ça ! Je parie que ça t'a éclaté, hein, de le voir souffrir ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

« Holà, tu te calmes avant que je ne m'énerve. », menaça Greed. « Je ne suis pas le responsable de _ça_. »

Mais l'Aspirant ne l'entendait pas. Le sang frappait fort contre ses tempes et il était aveuglé par sa haine. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences et sans faire attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il se jeta sur Kimbley pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Ses poings s'abattirent sur la peau blanche tandis que derrière lui, Alphonse le suppliait d'arrêter le massacre, arguant le fait que cela n'aiderait en rien son aîné. Même s'il avait raison, Roy devait bien avouer que passer ses nerfs sur Zolf était juste jouissif.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta et regarda l'état de ses mains : ses phalanges étaient en sang. Ce ne fut qu'à se moment-là qu'il remarqua que l'aspect physique de Greed avait changé : on aurait dit que sa peau était constituée de carbone à haute densité, lui conférant une enveloppe résistant aux chocs. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit laissé faire sans broncher…

« As-tu terminé ? », questionna une voix.

Roy fit brusquement demi tour sur ses pieds pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le troisième blond de la pièce : un homme vieux drapé d'une toge blanche. La ressemblance avec Edward et Alphonse le frappa alors de plein fouet. Mêmes yeux dorés, même chevelure blonde, à peu près la même carrure… Sans doute un membre de leur famille proche. Coulant un regard vers le cadet Elric, il aperçut son air choqué.

L'adolescent était figé, fixant l'homme comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième bras. En vérité, Alphonse avait parfaitement identifié l'étranger. Même si ses souvenirs de cette période étaient tous flous, il pouvait sans trop de doutes affirmer que cet homme était son père.

« Papa ? », murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le regard d'Hohenheim bifurqua subitement et agrippa le sien.

« Bonjour, Alphonse. », salua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et… Pourquoi Ed est-il sur le sol ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas… Tu iras bientôt le rejoindre. », éluda l'Alchimiste de Lumière, avec un sourire cruel. « Il ne manque plus qu'une seule personne pour compléter l'effectif au sacrifice… »

« Au… Sacrifice ? », répéta Alphonse, épouvanté. « Mais… »

« La ferme ! », aboya son père.

Là-dessus, il jeta un regard à Kimbley qui soupira. Presque nonchalamment, le brun alla se placer derrière Alphonse en maugréant. Puis le cadet Elric sentit le coup s'abattre violemment sur sa nuque.

« Et de deux… »

« Hé ! », s'écria Roy en s'élançant dans leur direction.

Il fut intercepté en chemin par l'une des personnes qui les avaient amenés, Al et lui, dans cette pièce. Bientôt, il rejoignit ses camarades dans leur sommeil profond.

« Et de trois… »

Zolf renifla dédaigneusement.

« Quelle bande d'abrutis… Se faire avoir aussi facilement, ça craint. », siffla-t-il.

A ce moment là, le professeur Solaris entre dans la bibliothèque, accompagnée de Russell.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? », railla-t-elle.

Greed lui fit un signe de la main alors que Tringham pouffait d'amusement.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, toi. Tu vas rejoindre tous tes petits copains. », déclara-t-il en pointant les assommés d'un doigt.

Russell glapit en les voyant : ils étaient tous pâles comme la mort. Kimbley éclata d'un rire cynique.

« Et ben alors, t'as les jetons ? »

Le blond aux yeux bleus serra les poings et les dents, tentant de se contrôler. Il ignora l'Aspirant et se concentra sur les autres protagonistes. L'homme appuyé sur une étagère semblait âgé et son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un, il en était certain. Son regard était perdu dans le vague et Russell ne put en distinguer la couleur. Prudemment, il fit un pas ou deux, faisant bien attention à ce que les autres ne remarquent pas la position de ses pieds. Manifestement, ils avaient prévu de réaliser une transmutation humaine dans le but avéré de faire d'une pierre deux coups : se débarrasser d'éléments gênants pour la suite et obtenir quelque chose dont Tringham ignorait tout. En y réfléchissant bien, cependant, une idée s'imposa à son esprit.

« Ce cercle… J'ai déjà étudié les symboles qui le composent. », déclara-t-il pensivement en les observant. « Le triangle inversé, les trois morceaux de cercle à ses extrémités… Et les trois idéogrammes représentant la terre, le feu et l'eau… Non… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsque l'information lui parvint.

« Un cercle de transmutation humaine ! »

Derrière lui, Lust applaudit.

« Excellent ! », fit-elle ironiquement. « Voilà une déduction digne de vous, Aspirant Tringham. »

Russell ne broncha pas.

« Et je suppose que Roy, Al, Ed et moi sommes les volontaires déclarés au sacrifice et que vous êtes des Homonculus. Vos tatouages d'Ouroboros me le confirment. Je me trompe ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. », jeta _Father_. « N'aie crainte, une cinquième personne va venir vous rejoindre. »

Et comme les autres avant lui, l'adolescent tomba inanimé sur le sol poussiéreux. Alors, Kimbley les plaça un à un aux endroits stratégiques sur le cercle, grimaça à chaque fois qu'il les soulevait. Lorsque les quatre adolescents furent en place, il se tourna vers Hohenheim.

« Qui est le cinquième ? », demanda-t-il.

L'autre sourit.

« Toi, bien sûr. »

« Ah ah, très drôle. Sérieusement. »

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? »

« Ne pensez même pas à ça. », l'avertit Zolf.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Oh que si, je l'ai… »

Se faisant, il joignit ses mains et les abattit avec violence sur le sol. _Father _hurla.

« Lust, arrête-le ! Il va tout faire s'écrouler ! »

Mais le professeur Solaris n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le sol de la bibliothèque explosa sous leurs pieds et ils se retrouvèrent alors piégés sous les décombres, légèrement dans les vapes. L'Aspirant ne perdit alors pas de temps. Etant lui-même un Homonculus, il savait comment se débarrasser de ses frères et sœurs. Il mit donc tout en œuvre pour s'exécuter aussi rapidement que possible…

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'Edward se réveilla, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Le lit dans lequel il était allongé n'était pas le sien et une perfusion était mise à son bras gauche. Pire encore, son bras droit et sa jambe gauche semblait peser des tonnes et une douleur fulgurante lui parcourait le corps lorsqu'il essayait de se mouvoir. L'adolescent blond ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le plafond bleu ciel ne lui disait absolument rien et la nuit était avancée. Il jeta un regard à la pendule accrochée au mur en face de lui. Quatre heures du matin. Se redressant lentement, ses yeux trouvèrent Alphonse, le bras dans le plâtre, endormi à ses côtés.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres d'Edward avant de disparaître soudainement. Son cadet était en vie et semblait aller bien, mais qu'en était-il de des autres ? La panique et le doute l'envahirent, étreignant violemment son cœur. Les autres élèves… Riza… Russell… Et, par-dessus tout, étrangement… Roy ? Il gesticula tellement qu'Alphonse se réveilla

« Grand frère ? », appela-t-il maladroitement, encore ensommeillé.

« Je suis là ! », s'empressa de répondre l'aîné Elric. « Par pitié, dis-moi… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Alphonse se frotta les yeux.

« Des Homonculus. », répondit-il sombrement. « Le président et tous nos professeurs en étaient. Kimbley aussi. »

Edward faillit s'étrangler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont plus de ce monde. La bibliothèque a été réduite en bouillie, au passage. C'est à Zolf qu'on doit le fait d'être encore en vie : il a tout fait exploser et on a été ensevelis sous les décombres, c'est ce qui nous a sauvés. Pendant ce temps, il s'est chargé des autres. »

L'alité écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Alphonse sourit légèrement.

« Je m'en tire avec un bras plâtré et une côte fêlée. Roy a une double fracture ouverte, il est obligé de se déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Et Russell a un traumatisme crânien, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. »

« Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Quinze jours. »

Les yeux d'Edward examinèrent alors son environnement. Alphonse avait l'air en bonne santé. Il tenta de lever la main droite pour le toucher et arrêta brusquement son geste. A la place de son membre de chair, il avait à présent… Une main bionique ! L'effarement l'envahit.

« C'est un automail. », l'informa Alphonse, le visage grave. « Tu as le même à la jambe gauche, c'est pour ça que tu as du mal à bouger. J'ai dû prendre cette décision pour toi. C'était soit ça, soit… »

Mais il ne termina pas. Les larmes avaient envahi les yeux de son frère.

« Je n'aurais pas dû ? », s'alarma-t-il, pourtant vite détrompé.

« Non, non… Tu as fait le bon choix. », lui assura Edward, légèrement étourdi. « Juste… Est-ce que… Ca te dérangerait de me laisser seul ? »

Alphonse ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais la referma aussi sec. Résigné, il se leva, embrassa son aîné sur le front et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Resté seul, Edward put laisser couler ses larmes librement. Il était vivant, et les autres aussi. Un grand soulagement, oui, mais… L'idée de vivre avec deux membres de métal était difficile à intégrer. Son cadet avait eu l'air tellement désemparé qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer qu'il aurait préféré y rester plutôt que d'en être affublé. C'était comme si… Comme s'il avait perdu la moitié de lui-même, ce fameux soir.

L'adolescent blond ferma les yeux. De ce que Mamie Pinako et Winry lui en avaient dit, l'adaptation à ses membres bioniques prenait un certain temps : au minimum deux ans, et ce pour retrouver une mobilité optimale. Ereinté psychologiquement comme il l'était, cela mettrait certainement encore plus de temps. Cela signifiait donc qu'il perdrait trois ans de sa vie au minimum… Serrant les poings, Edward tenta de s'endormir, chose non aisée si l'on prenait en considération le trouble qui l'occupait. Malheureusement pour lui, le reste de la nuit le tint éveillé, non plus à cause de l'effroyable tournure que sa vie avait prise, mais bien à cause de la douleur provoquée par ses nouveaux membres…

**oOo oOo**

« Et bien, jeune homme, voyons voir un peu tout ceci ! », s'exclama le docteur Dalaha.

Relevant le drap couvrant le corps d'Edward, le médecin militaire palpa son torse et s'assura que tout allait bien. Ensuite, il bifurqua vers son nouveau bras puis vers sa nouvelle jambe.

« La cicatrisation est bonne, tout m'a l'air parfaitement en ordre. », sourit Dalaha, ravi. « Encore des douleurs au niveau des articulations ? »

« Non, plus maintenant. », le rassura l'aîné Elric.

« Bien ! Très bien, même ! Vous pouvez sortir. »

Là-dessus, le soignant signa sa fiche de sortie et une infirmière amena un fauteuil roulant. Edward grimaça légèrement en la voyant arriver mais ne protesta pas ; après tout, il ne s'était pas levé depuis qu'il était entré à l'hôpital, ce qui remontait à un mois et demi maintenant.

Alphonse arriva, le bras libéré de son plâtre, accompagné de Russell, réveillé deux semaines plus tôt, et de Roy, lui-même assis dans une chaise.

« Salut ! », s'exclamèrent-ils.

Edward sourit. Un véritable sourire, comme il n'en avait pas donné depuis longtemps. Il était heureux et plein d'une nouvelle détermination. Désormais, il ne se laisserait plus abattre. Il vivrait pour ses proches et ses amis.

Mamie Pinako et Winry étaient venues le voir quelques jours plus tôt et il s'était fait incendié par sa sœur de cœur et son crâne portait encore la marque de sa clé à molette favorite. Il avait donc hérité d'un magnifique bandage et d'une mécanicienne, plus que contente de lui être enfin utile.

Lentement, Edward prit place dans le fauteuil et se laissa pousser par son frère à travers les couloirs du centre médical. Sur son passage, les infirmières le saluaient et lui souhaitaient bonne chance pour la suite. Il leur répondait d'un signe de main en souriant, triste de les quitter mais définitivement heureux de partir de là. Le groupe passa la porte principale et sortit et alors, le blond poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

« Mince ! J'ai oublié… », s'exclama alors Alphonse avant de décamper.

« Al ! Attends-moi, je t'accompagne ! », fit Russell qui poussait la chaise de Roy.

Les deux autres n'eurent même pas le temps de protester et se retrouvèrent donc lâchement abandonnés devant l'hôpital. Edward rit faiblement.

« Il aurait pu se débrouiller pour être plus subtiles, tout de même… »

« Je suis d'accord. », approuva le brun.

Le silence s'installa, seulement brisé par les piaillements des oiseaux.

« Tu sais… », chuchota Roy. « Je suis vraiment content que tu te portes mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si… »

« C'est bon. », le coupa Edward, le regard fixé sur ses mains. « Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais j'en ai envie ! Je… »

« J'ai compris. J'ai mis le temps mais… J'ai compris. Je… »

Le blond rougit faiblement.

« Ah, c'est difficile à dire… Tu sais, quand on était dans la bibliothèque… J'avais peur de ne pas m'en sortir. Alors je pensais à tous mes proches, pour me redonner courage et espoir, et, étrangement… Ce n'était pas Alphonse que j'avais le plus peur de perdre… », murmura-t-il.

Roy attrapa sa main gauche et la serra. Edward se tourna vers lui et le vit sourire doucement.

« C'était toi… », continua-t-il. « Et j'ai réalisé… Pendant que j'étais ici que… Je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi. Jamais. »

Ils se fixèrent alors tendrement pendant quelques secondes, en silence, avant que Russell et Alphonse n'accourent dans leur direction en les sifflant et en hurlant. Roy et Edward rougirent brusquement mais ne se lâchèrent pas. C'était inutile. Et puis… Ne s'étaient-ils pas promis tacitement de ne plus se lâcher ?

C'est sur cette promesse qu'ils quittèrent Central. Pour le reste, le futur n'était fait que d'incertitudes mais… Ils étaient tous les quatre jeunes, brillants et à présent en bonne santé ; c'était le plus important. Ils sauraient se débrouiller.

* * *

Lundi 16 Mars - 11 h 35


End file.
